


ghost in your arms

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Katara in the aftermath of the final Agni Kai
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	ghost in your arms

As a streak of blue contrasts the blood-red sky, Katara knows Aang has won. Katara has won, too. Azula writhes in her chains a short distance away, her screams now dulled to silent sobs. Yet, Zuko lies cold in Katara’s arms. 

Katara keeps healing him anyway, because if she just keeps  _ trying,  _ he’ll come back to her. She’ll smile and tell him what an idiot he is, and he’ll just laugh and hold her close, and she won’t lose someone else she loves.

It takes Sokka pulling her away from the body for her to recognize Zuko’s not coming back. 


End file.
